Czyny Duńczyków/Księga XIV
Dan. 14.3.6 Poznawszy się na ich niewielkiej liczbie, Rugianie postanowili wesprzeć oblężonych napadając flotę nieprzyjaciela. Wkrótce Skanów, którzy trzymali pierwszy szereg, uderzyli, i ci prawie wszyscy poszli w rozsypkę, powodując wesołość Iutów, nie mających ich za sojuszników. Dan. 14.3.6 Wkrótce Dubin, znany piracki gród, został oblężony z dwóch stron... Dan. 14.3.7 Gdy liczni Rugianie spostrzegli, że statki z powody wielkości trudno będzie uprowadzić, pragnąc takim sposobem spowodować strach przed wielką liczbą, odprowadziwszy swoją flotę podwajają ją okrętami zabitych, i także tak samo napełniają wioślarzami i namiotami, pustkę osłonami maskując Dan. 14.3.9 Ponieważ okręt Swena, którym przybył, został zrabowany, Kanut chciał ustąpić swój szybki statek, ale rywala dworność była podejrzana i ofertę potraktował jako podległość. Dan. 14.15.2 Ilekroć wjeżdżał w nieuprawiane pola, z powodu ciężkości zbroi z trudnością dokonywał ucieczki; potem za przykładem Słowian uwolniwszy się od ciężaru pomagał szybkości konia. Dan. 14.15.3 Uciekający mimo wszytko tak pałali żądzą łupów, że biegnąc ciągnęli za futra ciała martwych baranów. Sądzimy, że tak bardzo byli chciwością tego bydła zniewoleni, gdyż odrzucający broń w czas największego niebezpieczeństwa, niegodne łupy i nędzne ciężary przeszkadzające w ucieczce nie pozwolili sobie odrzucić, co postanowili na swoją zgubę. Dan. 14.15.5 W tamtym czasie gdy poluzowało się piratom wędzidło, od granic Wandalów na Eidorze aż do wschodu wsie zamieszkują wdowy, a rolnictwo leżało w ruinie. Zelandia od wschodu i południa wyczerpana zdrętwiała znosząc spustoszenie. Jakiekolwiek pustkowie było na szkodę ojczyzny siedzibą piratów. Piraci uczynili Fionię prawie niezamieszkałą za wyjątkiem nielicznych mieszkańców. Falstria, przedkładając sposobność nad męstwo, przez niedostatek odwagi mieszkańców płaciła okup, tak oto wcześniej nie znająca jarzma trybutu albo układami, albo męstwem oddalała wroga. I Lolandia choć przewyższała wielkością Falstrię, jednak próbowała kupić pokój. Pozostałe pustki zagarniali. I tak oto nie liczono ani na armię, ani na miasta; załamany był także ten, kto się opierał piratom, otaczając się palisadami. Dan. 14.17.7 Krótko potem siły Słowian takie na Fionii uczyniły klęskę, że gdyby ponownie czegoś takiego doświadczyła, pozostała by nieuprawiana, a dochody z niej zmniejszone do połowy, całkiem zostałyby zrujnowane. Dan. 14.19.2 Wtedy gdy zabrali wyposażenie przygotowane przez Hesberna, Waldemar wypłynął nocą, i kiedy nagle odniosła się burza, doświadczył niezwykłej dzikości morza. Samych także rycerzy, okropnymi falami zalewając, tak zimnem uderzyło, tak poszczególne części ciała osłabły, że nie mogli żagla dla łatwiejszej podróży rozwinąć. ... Powietrze zaś, często migającymi piorunami ognie skrząc, rozbrzmiewało wielkim hałasem chmur. W końcu przez całą ulewy wściekłość zostali wyrzuceni na pewną wyspę przez błąd w żeglowaniu, uderzaną falami łódź, która nie mogła rzucić kotwicy, do otaczających konarów drzew do wnętrza łodzi skierowanych silnie przywiązali, przez co uniknęli rozbicia. Tejże nocy flota Słowian płynąca na Hallandię w sile 1500 statków rozbiła się. Ci, którzy żywi wydostali się na brzeg, byli zabijani żelazem. Dan. 14.23.2 Później Lalandczycy i Falstriaci dostali rozkaz przyłączenia się do floty, żeby wiedząc wcześniej nie powiadomili skrycie Słowian o sprawie. Dan. 14.23.11 ... często wielu opinia o tym co słuszne bardzo mocno sprzeciwiała się rozkazom przełożonych, ponieważ większą siłę miał strach imienia Słowian, niż edykt królewski. Dan. 14.23.20 Z powodu ciasnoty rzeki i licznych mielizn rozkazał, żeby wpływający pojedynczo cicho pracowali wiosłami... Dan. 14.23.25-26 Wstyd przekazać, co nastąpiło: większa część Duńczyków, lekceważąc wstyd, gdy tylko spostrzegli, że wrogowie zbliżają się, pozostawiwszy króla, wciągnęli żagle na maszty. (...) Nie udało się powstrzymać odwrotu odpływających ani nawoływaniem, ani też znakami, żadnym wreszcie sposobem dodania otuchy, tak dalece trwoga zamykała wszystkie oczy. Dan. 14.23.27 I tak gdy tylko siedem statków pozostało z całej floty duńskiej, Słowianie ośmieleni swoją mnogością, mocniej pociągając za wiosła i z dzikim wrzaskiem pogardzając garstką, zaatakowali. Ale więcej z furią niż śmiałością rzecz dalej prowadzili. Jako że na początku gdy przyjęli strzały, nie odważyli się bliżej ruszyć wiosła. Krótko potem wydobywszy ostrza mieczy bądź szyje, bądź tarcze zaczęli uderzać, myśląc, że zasieją tymi znakami przestrach wśród Duńczyków. Potem wielkim krzykiem i hałasem wioślarzy poprzedzeni, przeokropnie głośny dźwięk wydali. Wtedy więc rzucili się do przodu jak wcześniej, łatwo jednak zostali pociskami Duńczyków odrzuceni, powrócili do ciągłego wiosłowania. Po raz trzeci, żeby wroga przygotowaniami przestraszyć, zaczęli skurczone słońcem tarcze zanurzać w wodzie i kładąc na kolana przygotowywali na użytek walki, jakby niezawodnie mieli naszym wydać bitwę. I potem w końcu, albo z pragnienia łupu, albo powodowani wstydem, gwałtowniej statki poruszyli. Ich widok, jak groźny z początku, tak na końcu wydał się chełpliwy. Jednak rzuceniem pocisków jak przedtem wystraszeni, zaprzestali więcej wyzywać wciąż niezwyciężoną garstkę, gdyż spostrzegli, że wyzywaniem Duńczyków całkiem zostali ośmieszeni. Dan. 14.24.1 Przez tamten czas wielka mgła powstając okryła cieniem niebo. Z tego powodu kazał Duńczykom niepewnym drogi i pogubionym przez mgłę zatrzymać się na jakiś czas. Wierzyłbym, że to zachowanie się pogody, które było łaskawym zrządzeniem losu, na przyszłość przygotowało im zwycięstwo. Wnet Słowianie, którym ciemności mgły nie pozwalały daleko widzieć, zmyleni mrokiem, wpadli prawie w środek wrogów, gdy niespodziewanie, słońce przebiło mgłę, wojska całkiem pomieszane stanęły przeciw sobie. Dan. 14.25.15 W momencie ataku zaś taki może być obserwowany porządek, że młodzieńcy lżej uzbrojeni w środku pomiędzy rycerzami konnymi trzymali miejsce, aby jedni drugich nawzajem bronili. Ponadto rozdzielają wojsko na dwa oddziały, żeby mogły nieść sobie wzajemnie pomoc. Oczywiście widok dwóch oddziałów mógł osłabić ducha wroga. Wcześniej rozkazują wznosić okrzyki i hałasować różnymi pieśniami, dla odwagi, która bierze się z poczucia przynależności do dużej gromady. Dan. 14.25.16 Jej Gudakry-Warnawy – przyp. GS pełne mielizn wejście w żadnym razie wielkich statków nie dopuszczało, co najwyżej małe mogły przepłynąć.(...) Na nich Słowianie, łodzi swoich używając jak umocnień, z góry miotają pociski. Niezadowoleni, że atakują w ten sposób, i sami nawet zeskakiwali na mielizny, szukając miejsca do walki wręcz.(...) Wcześniej niż inne dwie łodzie – może czółna? Przybysława wpłynęły na jezioro. Na drugą z nich, ci którzy stali na mieliźnie, tak licznie wskoczyli, że w środku, gdy zniszczyli wewnątrz boki, rozpadła się. Dan. 14.27.1 Co więc dla nich przed królem postanowił, że nie tylko sami będą poddanymi, ale także nikogo z piratów do ujścia swojej rzeki nie dopuszczą i tym samym postanowieniem będą trzymać go bezpiecznym. Dan. 14.30.8 Mianowicie skrycie rozkazał Absalonowi, żeby pale wbite w rzekę i pozostałe przeszkody wodne wielkim staraniem wioślarzy usunął, tak, jakby przygotowywał drogę dla całej floty. Tak w końcu, kiedy rzeka uwolniona została od zapór, flota wpłynęła w węższe koryto, a wtedy wielu zostało zranionych przez Słowian jadących na koniach po obu brzegach. Dan. 14.31.4 Absalom wysłał im zatem w pomoc tylu swoich konnych, ilu widział po stronie nieprzyjaciela. Słowianie także na wyścigi szczupłe swoje siły pomnażali posiłkami żołnierzy. Tak więc, gdy z obu stron na równi jakby wzrastały siły, a konni jakby na paradzie wojskowej nadchodzili z przeciwnych stron, Zelandczycy, nie mogąc już patrzeć na tak daleko idącą zuchwałość wrogów, zabiegają im drogę całym szykiem. Nie mogąc długo ścigać uciekających. Bo przeszkadzały mielizny, urządzili większą rzeź koni niż ludzi. Dan. 14.34.4 Następnie latem ponowili wyprawę; ponieważ Wołogoszczanie podwójnie złamali sojusz; oto i rugijskich sojuszników przez bramę poza mury wypędzili i piratom pozwalali wypływać przez ujście rzeki Piany. Dan. 14.39.2 Ta, na wysokim szczycie wzgórza położona, od wschodu, południa i północy nie ręką uczynionymi ale naturalnymi obwarowaniami jest umocniona, ściana przepaści ukazująca widok, którego strzała wyrzucona z balisty dosięgnąć nie mogła by. Od tych samych stron otoczona jest opływającym morzem, od zachodu zaś zamknięta jest wałem wysokim na 50 łokci, którego u dołu wypełniała ziemia,wyżej składał się z drewna przekładanego ziemią.torfem? Dan. 14.39.15 Tymczasem grodzianie bramę miasta, którą, aby mniej była dostępna dla ataku, wielką kupą ziemi torfu? zawalili, i zamykając wejście umocnieniem usypanym z ziemi torfu?, tak bardzo pokładali ufność w tym szańcu, że wieżę, która ponad bramą była umieszczona, tym bardziej znakami i orłami bronili. Dan. 14.39.39 Prócz siedmiu mieczy w pochwach zawieszonych na jednym pasie, tajemnym sposobem z nim złączony, ósmy dobyty trzymał w prawicy. Dan. 14.39.43 Nic dziwnego, jeśli tamtych bóstw siłą przestraszali, od których z powodu hańby przy wielu okazjach kary dla siebie pamiętali. Kiedykolwiek mężczyzna z kobietą obcując cieleśnie w ich mieście za przykładem psów zwykli się łączyć, nie mogli się z tej pozycji od siebie oderwać, wtedy oboje, na drągu z obu stron wywieszeni, niezwykłym tym splotem śmieszny widok ludowi przedstawili. Dzięki ohydzie tego cudu wśród prostaków kult ku posągom wzmocnił się i godne wiary jest tamtych mężów zachowanie, którzy demonów byli sztuczkami omamieni. Dan. 14.39.49 Absalom i Krzysztof], którym nie wystarczyły krajowe cieśniny, przeszukali także wybrzeża rugijskie i kryjówki lutyckie. Dan. 14.42.1 Most także bardzo długi, dochodzący do wałów Wolina, przecinając środek rzeki, uniemożliwiał przepłynięcie, w pobliżu niego, wstrzymani przeszkodą, pozostali na noc. Rano król wyszedłszy na brzeg rozkazał, aby most został zburzony na brzegu przeciwległym do grodu. Nie mniejszym staraniem Zelandczyków zostały zniszczone przegrody rybackie. Dan. 14.41.5 Gdy już chciał założyć pancerz, ten, który trzymał ster, spytał, czym on ma się osłaniać, gdy obie ręce ma zajęte przy sterowaniu, żadnej nie będzie mógł użyć do koniecznej obrony. Natychmiast Esbern pancerz, w który był wyposażony, oddał mu, i siebie niż sternika wolał wystawić wrogowi. Dan. 14.41.6 Co usłyszawszy, przeklinali się nawzajem, jeśli jego nie powalą, w bok okrętu wroga koło masztu wspólnie dziobami uderzają. Dan. 14.42.6 Most także bardzo długi, dochodzący do wałów Wolina, przecinając środek rzeki, uniemożliwiał przepłynięcie, w pobliżu niego, wstrzymani przeszkodą, pozostali na noc. Rano król wyszedłszy na brzeg rozkazał, aby most został zburzony na brzegu przeciwległym do grodu. Nie mniejszym staraniem Zelandczyków zostały zniszczone przegrody rybackie. Więc ponieważ pomorskie jezioro Szczeciński – przyp. GS trzema ujściami do morza uchodzi, dwa mianowicie Piana i Świna zniechęcały z powodu odległości, postanowił odejść bliskim wyjściem koło Kamienia. Ta rzeka, która bierze początek z jeziora, zwęża koryto, idąc dalej w środku długości rozszerza się, ogromne bagno tworzy bądź napotyka, tam gdzie wpływa do morza odzyskuje wcześniejszą swoją wąskość. Dan. 14,42,8 Absalon jednak, pamiętając, że pomoc ta została przez niego przyniesiona wbrew rozkazowi króla, aby nie doświadczyć jego niechęci, postanowił łaskę , którą zraził sobie lekceważeniem, odzyskać za cenę łupów. Kazał więc pędzić przed sobą do obozu szeregi bydła i prowadzić jeńców i tym widokiem ułagodził nieco wzrok króla na swoje przybycie. Dan. 14.42.9 Niektórzy mianowicie radzili rozszerzyć wąski środek ujścia dla wygody żeglugi motykami chodzi o jakieś narzędzia do kopania, łopaty? – przyp. GS i ciasne części rzeki przez przekopanie pogłębić. Dan. 14.42.22 Ponadto Piotr zwany Toddo, gdy swój statek rozbity na palu zniszczył i oddaliwszy się dla naprawy pozostał za flotą towarzyszy, czas spędził na naprawie, mimo że samotnie, to jednak wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa nietknięty zniósł, i na naprawionej łodzi pociągnął za towarzyszami, przez nikogo nie atakowany, płynąc bezpiecznie i swobodnie powrócił do floty. Dan. 14.43.1 Jest zaś Szczecin dzięki wznoszącemu się wysoko wałowi dobrze widoczny, ponadto i z natury i sztucznie obwarowany, że mógłby uchodzić za prawie nie do zdobycia. Stąd wzięło się w zwyczaju przysłowie o tych, którzy bez uzasadnienia chełpią się, że są bezpieczni, że nie bronią ich umocnienia Szczecina. Dan. 14.43.2 Tylko łucznikami i procarzami z powodu wysokości umocnień możliwy był atak, podejście na bliski dystans było niemożliwe... Drudzy atakując same bramy, lekceważyli obrońców, wręcz atakowali toporami i mniej niż ci co z daleka działali byli zagrożeni, gdyż taką moc pocisków na wroga ze wszystkich stron wysyłano, że z ich powodu nikt oprócz oddalonych widziany i atakowany nie mógł być. Dan. 14.43.5 Post haec navigationem remensi, capto Lyubino, Rugiam revehuntur i ponieważ nadszedł czas połowów na Rugii, na wspólnej naradzie postanowiono pozostawić w tym miejscu trzecią część floty aby strzegła, żeby strach przed bliskością wrogów nie przyniósł uszczerbku zbierającym wspólne bogactwo. Dan. 14.44.3 To mianowicie w tym miejscu umówione było płacenie 12 grzywien srebra rocznie, ustalili więc, że jeśli więcej niż cztery pirackie okręty zaatakują Danię, przyrzekł powiadomić Absalona. Nie co innego skłoniło go do tego niż obietnica ocalenia, ponieważ przed układem z sobą zawartym wspierał piratów. Dan. 14.43.3 Jego duch prawie nic z usposobienia mieszkańców nie dzielił, tak bowiem wzniośle i pięknie pałał żarliwością wiary, chociaż z krwi słowiańskiej zrodzony, barbarzyńskimi zwyczajami nie godził się kalać. Jakkolwiek, żeby ojczyznę oddaną przesądom od błędnego kultu nawrócić i przykład jej dla naprawienia dzikości przedstawić, przywoławszy z Danii mężów żyjących sposobem mnichów, w swoich posiadłościach klasztor zbudował i ich wieloma i wielkimi nadaniami wzbogacił. Dan. 14.44.8 Gdy Słowianie podążali powoli, Absalon zdziwiony opóźnieniem skierował się na Falstrię, skąd dwie łodzie z całej floty wysłał, żeby wybadały co wrogowie robią. Jednej z łodzi Zelandczykom, drugiej Falsterczykom rozkazał przekazać, że, jak sądzę, jeśli u nich zdarzy się jeniec od wroga, reszta floty zaatakuje, żeby go uwolnić. Ci na sąsiedniej łodzi przez Zelandczyków, którzy to usłyszeli, zostali przywołani i (Zelandczycy) zapewniali, że dołożą starań, żeby nie było konieczności uwalniać niesprawiedliwie więzionych. Dan. 14.44.9. Ten Gnemerus zepsuty zbyt bliskimi stosunkami ze Słowianami, zamysły naszych po kryjomu zwykł był im powtarzać, w tym więc czasie podążył za flotą Zelandczyków ciałem bardziej niż chęciami. Do jego domu Słowianie, którzy przybyli już z portu w Swalden z postanowieniem by ruszyć na Falstrię, wysłali przodem tych, którzy mieli pomiędzy Duńczykami robić ciemne interesy. Wtedy zaś Gnemerus udający obrońcę ojczyzny, w rzeczywistości odsłonił spisek. Co wynikło z tego, że posłańcy wysłani przez jego zaufanych domowników, w swej mądrości, co się dowiedzieli, to wyjawili. Dan. 14.44.12 Rankiem Słowianie ich przyp GS dostrzegli, odwrócili rufy wszystkich swych okrętów do napływających, tak jakby nie zamierzali walczyć, lecz uciekać. I kiedy zabłysł znak Zelandczyków, rzucają się rzeczywiście do ucieczki potężnym ruchem wioseł, ciałem mężowie, duchem okazując się kobietami. Dan. 14.44.12, 14.44.13 Zaledwie Absalom uderzył na uciekających, gdy pogoń uniemożliwiła mu nagle powstała burza, zawrócił na Falstrię. Tak zaś nadzwyczajne fale były, że którakolwiek z łodzi była by rzucona na drugą, nie łatwo można by pomóc rozbitkom, narażając wszystkich na jednakowe niebezpieczeństwo, i nasi doświadczyli by tego, gdyby sztorm nie skończył się szybko. Za to Słowianie, gdy nie mogli wiosłami przemóc dzikich fal i chcieli postawić sobie żagle, wywróceni siłą burzy zostali zatopieni. Zaświadczyły o tym liczne szczątki łodzi pirackich, wyrzucone na nasze wybrzeże. Dan. 14.47.1 Wtedy jeźdźcy dla zmniejszenia trudności i uniknięcia zmęczenia zdjąwszy zbroje załadowali je na konie i zaczęli je prowadzić. Gdy i sami prowadząc zapadali się żeby jak mniej zanurzać się w błocie, pomagali sobie chwytając za grzywy koni, każdy strumyk, jakich mnóstwo wśród tych błot rozbiegało się, po związanych razem badylach przechodzili. Dan. 14.47.2 “Zdumienie z przejścia błot wznieciło wielkie odrętwienie wrogów, że nie ruszyli ich zatrzymywać gdy ich spostrzegli, samą naturę przez nich przewyższoną zobaczyli. Dan. 14.47.4 Widząc te działania mostu przez Duńczyków wystraszeni grodzianie, zamknięci ze wszystkich stron palisadą, ustawili drewnianą wieżę, pod osłoną tej fortyfikacji odpędzali nieprzyjaciela, i wsparci tym umocnieniem, usiłujących bardziej przeprowadzić dzieło, niż chroniących ciało, zaczęli uderzać wysyłając niespodziewanie procarzy. Dan. 14.47.4 Widząc te działania mostu przez Duńczyków wystraszeni grodzianie, zamknięci ze wszystkich stron palisadą, ustawili drewnianą wieżę, pod osłoną tej fortyfikacji odpędzali nieprzyjaciela, i wsparci tym umocnieniem, usiłujących bardziej przeprowadzić dzieło, niż chroniących ciało, zaczęli uderzać wysyłając niespodziewanie procarzy. Dan. 14.51.1 Mianowicie gęsto wbijając pale koło obwarowań, które utrudniały wrogowi podejście, mielizny w pobliżu wałów pozamykali, głębsze miejsca rzeki przytaczając olbrzymie głazy, czyniące żeglugę niemożliwą. Pozostałe wszystkie możliwe do przepłynięcia albo kamieniami zawalając, albo przez stworzenie innych trudności zablokowali. Dan. 14.57.2 Te błota, przecinane w większości przez małe rzeczki, zaledwie dostępne były tylko dla małych łódek. Dan. 14.57.2 Wtedy Absalom, gdy wskazano mu pewnego jeńca złapanego z młodszym bratem, żoną i dziećmi, zaczął go pytać, czy swoją i swoich wolność chciałby kupić zdradzając swoich ukrytych ziomków. Tak mianowicie, co królowi radzili co do schwytania Otimara, żeby świeżej chwały zwycięstwa nie psuć podstępnym pochwyceniem jednego człowieka, odesłał go nietkniętego i wolał oszczędzić wroga niż zbrukać sławę. Dan. 14.57.7 Co uczyniwszy więcej chwały niż niedogodności doświadczył: bowiem między gęste włócznie wroga, którymi był wściekle atakowany, nie tyle swoją, jak szczęścia tarczą obroniony, że wpierw mógł nogi swoje przełożyć, dobywszy miecza najbliższych golenie uderzył. Księga 14